battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest walkthroughs
The Song of a Bard In Eston's tavern, a Bard in purple wielding a rapier will offer to sing the player a song. After listening to the poem, some options will appear. The player may simply say that it is a good poem, ending the conversation. The player can also ask if the Bard is looking for an apprentice. The Bard will take the player as an apprentice if the player can answer the questions to the Bard's satisfaction--He will ask what will the player do with his teachings. 3 options will pop up in respond to the Bard's question: # The player can say that the player will become like the heroes of the Bard's singing. The Bard will respond saying it as a such noble dream, and accepts the player as an apprentice. # The player can say that the player will become a better Bard and then steal the original Bard's job. The Bard will take up the player as an apprentice just to see if the player is able to become better than him. # The player can say that the the player will go on rampage and kill monsters with his teachings. The Bard will not be satisfied and saying that going on rampage is not what a Bard should do. Goblin Extermination - Level 2 Prerequisite: N/A In Eston, a guardsman is looking for someone who is willing to do an honest work. The quest can be completed by clearing out the cave just near Eston. If the player completes the quest, the player will be given 100 gold as a reward. The Sightings of a Witch - Level 2 Prerequisite: N/A A drunk in Eston's tavern tells you that he saw a Witch in the Gobwood. The Witch can be found by going southeast around the place where there are 2 pairs of goblins and a single goblin walking in circles. Once the player finds the Witch, the player can either kill her or choose to become her apprentice. If the player chooses to become her apprentice, the Witch will ask the player to get a textbook from Eston. After the player returns to Eston, the player should go back to the drunk again if the player wishes to complete the quest. The player may either say that the Witch does exist or saying that the Witch was not found (this option can be chosen regardless if the player found the Witch or not). If the player chooses the former option, the player will be given 2 gold by the drunk, and if the player chooses the latter, the player will not be rewarded anything. The Search for the Solar Shards Upon reaching level 4, a messenger will come to Eston spreading the word that the King is searching for the long-lost Solar Shards. The messenger says that the player must seek the king's steward located in the Capital's Castle to join in the hunt. Although talking to the messenger is not ''required, this is where most players know about the existence of the Solar Shards. After speaking to the king's steward, who adorns a purple regalia, he will answer questions that the player may ask. Posterior to signing up, the steward will mark the locations of the Solar Shards on the player's map. The Solar Shards are located on the west, north, and east. Each Solar Shards are guarded by a single sentinel. Although this quest is available on a low level, the places where the Solar Shards are located are actually high-level dungeons. The order of difficulty from easiest to hardest is east, followed by west, and ended by north, the class of sentinels guarding the dungeons are Barbarian, Rouge/Ranger, and Wizard respectively. After returning the Solar Shards, it is revealed that the 2,000,000 gold bounty was fake, and so is the king. The king is actually Morduin, the Lord of the Dead. He discloses that the reason he sent many guards after the Solar Shards is so that they would all die. With the many guards dead, no mortal would dare to stand against Morduin, like the heroes from 500 years ago. The player will have to fight Morduin, more information about Morduin can be found here. The players will have the option to start a New Game Plus enabled after defeating Morduin. Tome of Witchcraft Retrieval - Level 3 ''Prerequisite: Completed The Sightings of a Witch After the player chooses to become the Witch's apprentice, she will ask the player to retrieve a textbook from Eston. The book is, unfortunately confiscated deep down in the dungeon of Eston. In the dungeon there are 2 sentries are guarding the dungeon's entrance. The dungeon's entrance is locked by the sentries. The key to unlock the door are kept by the sentries. However, the sentries won't simply handle the key to the player. To obtain the key, the player have several options: # The player may choose to fight the sentries. Choosing this will cause the other guards within the dungeon to aggressively attack the player. # The player may choose to bribe the sentries, which requires 500 gold. The guards will not attack the player. # The player may attempt to use Charisma to convince the sentries as a courier: #* If the player failed to convince the sentries, the player will not get the key, and no longer able to try to convince the sentries. Thus, the player must ''choose another option to enter the dungeon. #* If the player succeed, the sentries will let the player enter. The other guards will not attack the player if succeeds in choosing this option. After getting past the sentries, there will be several other guards within the dungeon. The dungeon is quite small and easily navigable. The Tome of Witchcraft is contained within a golden chest. After opening the chest, a muffled voice will come out from the textbook. The player may choose to ignore it, or the player may also choose to open the book. Opening the book will reveal that a spirit is trapped inside the tome, and also gives the player different options, each leading to different outcomes: # After speaking to the spirit, the player may choose to free it by burning the tome. Freeing the spirit will award the player 100 EXP, at the cost of ''not being able to be the Witch's apprentice. # After talking to the soul inside, the player may choose to close the book again. Closing the book again enables the player to become the Witch's apprentice. If the player does not burn the tome, the Witch will be delighted and accepts to train the player the path of Witchcraft. She can then be found in the Capital's Academy and as well as the Gobwood. If the player burns the tome, and reveals to the Witch what the player has done, the Witch will be angry and attack the player. The Hunt for Superb Ore - Level 4 Prerequisite: N/A This quest is given by the smith in Eston. The goal is to recover a superb ore however, it is heavily guarded by the Cartel. After battling through groups of enemies, the player will interact with the Cartel official. The player can either kill him and stash the ore, join the cartel, or attempt to use charisma, gaining Cartel membership and the ore. However it is not possible to get the ore if the player fails, and it is impossible to return at later levels to get it. Bring back Superb Ore to the Smith and choose between: * Rusty Carver (250g) * Silver Dagger (250g) * Mace * 250 gold Most of the time, the 250 gold is the best especially with lucky, glove of the thief, etc. Cleansing Ritual - Level 7 Prerequisite: N/A Enter the Capital's City Center and head to the northeast. The player will encounter a Mage Tower student asking for help performing a 'ritual' at a crypt to the west of the town for 100 gold in payment. The player has the option to accept or decline the request. The wizard will join the player in fighting monsters at the crypt if the player accepts the request. If the wizard dies he will drop the 100 gold but the player will be unable to complete the quest. It also possible for the player to kill the wizard, gaining 100 gold, at the cost of not being able complete the quest. In the dungeon itself, the beginning is a single pathway leading in until the player reach a diverging room. There are doors leading left and right. You can do them in either order and must past through 2 rooms in that direction. At the end of the two rooms, you will find a chest and a lever. Walk to the lever to throw it and repeat the process with the other direction. After throwing both levers, return to the room and continue north through the newly unlocked gate. There will be a few more enemies in the next room as well as a chest. Once opening the chest, 2 Skeleton mages and a few Skeleton swordsmen will appear. After they are all dead, the Wizard will thank the player, then pay the player 100 gold. Rasmus / Wizard College Training - Level 9,13,15 Prerequisite: N/A In the Mage Tower, inside the classroom, a teacher named Rasmus is disgruntled at his students' lack of respect for the primal elements. Rasmus is planning to create a grand demonstration of the primal elements' powers by killing a Spider Queen. Then, he will send the player to collect some materials for fighting the queen. The Silken Wildwood - Level 9 The player needs to battle all the way to the end, and when the last spider is killed, a gland will be gained. Take it back to Rasmus, and during the dialogue, it is explained that the player will be the one to kill the Spider Queen. Rustcap Crevice - Level 13 The next goal is to gather some Rustcap Mushrooms from a cave a little north of the tower to weaken the queen to the primal elements. Force through the cave, and there is a man who has already picked them all. He demands 200 gold for the mushrooms. The player will be able to pay the man 200 gold for the mushrooms, attempt to make the man to hand the mushrooms for free (requires some Charisma), or threaten to kill him. If threatened, he will drop the price to 100 gold, and the player is able to pay or kill the man. After gathering the mushrooms, take them back to Rasmus. He will tell you the materials are ready, and instructs the player to the Queen's Den. Den of the Spider Queen - Level 15 Rasmus will introduce the demonstration and directs the player to kill the Spider Queen with only the primal elements. If the player uses mostly the primal elements, both Rasmus and the students will be impressed. The player will then be rewarded a Firestorm Band. However, if the player uses dark magic, the students will say that it is cool and Rasmus will be enraged. Rasmus will quit teaching the students regardless of the player's decisions afterwards. If the player does not use much magic, Rasmus will quit if the player does not apologize. Frost Giant's Domain - Level 14 Prerequisite: N/A When the player enters, the player will be met by a girl named Wanda looking for her friend named Gregor. Wanda will ask the player to help her in searching her friend. The player is able to accept the request, or decline it. Force all the way, and there will be a cave where Gregor is hiding. If the player accepts the request and Wanda is still alive, she will thank the player and pay 200 gold as a reward. Continue on to the final area and clear out a few more giants to claim the level's treasure chest. Lost Woods Directions - Level 18 Prerequisite: None. There is a level 18 dungeon called The Lost Woods at Coastal Woodland. Don’t kill the ghost/spirit because she’s part of a quest! Talk to her instead. If you want to complete that quest, find her lost husband (also a spirit — he’s past an arch) and then tell Elizabeth (the spirit) that he moved on but loves her. You’ll get 200XP for this quest. The quest is separate from completing the area. You can do them both in one trip, or split them into two trips. If you’re having trouble and getting lost in the Lost Woods, try this: After you leave the female spirit, keep heading in that same direction (up & right) until you see the chest. Open the chest, then go back one screen and head up & left until you see an arch. This is where the male spirit is. Talk to him and head back out to talk to his wife and complete the quest. After you complete that area, a level 23 level will unlock, called Bone Hedge. Living Ore Quest - Level 20 Prerequisite: Cleared Midnight Canyon The quest is available from the smith in the Capital's City Center, after speaking with him he gives the player a hint about finding the ore somewhere in the North West. The said ore is located in the very north west part of the map. Ancient Relic Site is the place where the ore is located. The player need to kill the boss in order to get the ore. More information about the boss can be found here. Category:Strategies & Guides